Like Lightning He Strikes
by SukiMikora
Summary: Based on AnonymousBlazeh And FizzyPumpkin's movie, Like Lightning He Strikes. Follow Bolt, a rogue kit, as his family is killed by MidnightClan, and he soon becomes a Clan cat of FireClan, but soon an exile and a murderer, now called: Boltstrike. REWRITTEN. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Like Lightning He Strikes

Hello people! 'Tis SukiMikora here, with an awesome new fanfic! This is a story based on BlazeTheFireDragon and FizzyPumpkin's movie, which has been cancelled. I give them full credit for this story. I know it may not be exactly as FizzyPumpkin originally made it, only due to the fact that I don't know absolutely everything. ^_^

1  
-

Bolt slowly opened his bright yellow eyes. He lifted his small gray head, scanning the den. His mother, Ivy, was beside him, her back rising and falling as she breathed. Bolt blinked and stood up, heading to the den entrance, staring out at the forest. He listened to the sounds of birds chirping in the trees, and all of the sounds around him. Ivy lifted her head to look at her kit.

"Bolt, you can go outside if you'd like," she purred. Bolt's ears perked, and he bounded outside, batting at leaves. Ivy watched her kit play with amusement. Bolt was just a normal kit, bouncing around and being hyper. Bolt squeaked as something punced on him, and he saw a flash of reddish, black, and white fur.

"Crimson!" he squeaked at the small she-kit that had tackled him. He leaped up at her, and the two rolled around in the grass. Ivy's whiskers twitched in amusement. Just at that moment, a flame-colored she-cat stepped up beside her.

"Hello, Flare," Ivy greeted. Flare dipped her head to Ivy.

"Hello, Ivy," she mewed, and then stared at the two kits.

"Those two have definately turned into some nice kits," she purred. Ivy nodded in agreement.

Bolt and Crimson continued their game, wrestling in the grass, and batting at eachother's ears and tails. Bolt suddenly leaped up, and took off running.

"Can't catch me!" he yowled over his shoulder to Crimson, who was chasing him. They ran through the trees, until Bolt suddenly tripped on a root, falling flat on his face. He growled as he heard Crimson laughing. The young she-kit was rolling on her back in laughter.

"Aw, shaddap," Bolt mewed, trying to look intimidating, but failing miserably. This only made Crimson laugh even more. Bolt scowled at her. uddenly, the small gray and white kit pricked his ears. He heard something. And smelled something, too. It was cats... a lot of them, coming their way. Bolt's eyes widened, and he turned tail and ran back to the den, Crimson following suit. When he reached the clearing that he lived in, he noticed that the whole rouge group was out, ears pricked. He noticed one of the toms, an old cat called Stone, had his gray eyes widened in fear.

"It's the Clan cats!" he yowled. "Their coming to kill us all!"

Another tom, a younger black cat called Shadow, was trembling in fear.

"It's those MidnightClan murderers!" he mewed in terror. "We're all going to die!"

A she-cat, a white one called Frost, flicked her ear irratably.

"Quit being such scared flea-brains," she hissed. "We'll fight them, and we'll win."

Ivy and Flare nodded to Frost. Shadow and Stone sat together, crouched down and shaking with fear. Two golden tabby toms, Slash and Lion, stood up straight on one of the rocks, watching the forest. Bolt and Crimson sat together, hidden in the crevice of a small rock. Both were shaking violently.

Their eyes widened as suddenly a bunch of cats sprang into the clearing. Lion gave a loud battle yowl, and the rogue cats plunged into battle. Blood roared in Bolt's ears as he watched in pure horror. Shadow and Stone were fighting side by side against a Clan tom, but the Clan cat was gaining the upper hand. He pounced on Stone, slashing his long claws across his throat, killing him. Shadow hissed and leaped on top of the Clan cat, and the two cats hissed and wrestled in the grass.

Bolt's eyes widened as he saw a dark colored tom stalking towards him. The tom smirked, unsheathing his claws. Boltkit pressed up against the rock, scared for his life. Suddenly, the tom was knocked out of the way by Ivy, who was slashing madly at him.

"Smokefang!" she snarled at him. Smokefang smirked and hit her with his claws, sending her crashing into a tree. She growled and leaped at him again, pinning him, and ripped her claws along his sides. Smokefang yowled in fury and kicked her off. Two more warriors came to stand beside Smokefang, slahing madly at Ivy, who stood no chance. Bolt watched in complete terror as his mother was ripped apart in front of him.

He then turned to see Crimson staring in horror at the dead body of her mother, Flare. Bolt scanned the clearing. Shadow, Stone, Lion, Slash, Frost, Ivy, Flare, and a tom called Blue were all dead, killed by the Clan cats. Bolt's ears went flat against his head, and his eyes widened as a warrior grabed Crimson and threw her at a tree, then lunged at her, ripping her throat open.

Bolt couldn't believe what was happening. His whole family, everyone he loved and cared about... was dead. All of them. Bolt's eyes filled with unshed tears, and he fled. He ran as far away from there as he could, tripping on roots, his pelt getting snagged by thorns. He had no one... nothing left. He continued running, trying to escape the home he once knew- the site where his family and friends were all murdered in front of his eyes. The tears finally poured down his face, soaking his fur.

He ran blindly, not knowing where to go, or even if he could survive alone in the world. All the small kit wanted to do was curl up and die. He had nothing left... everyone he had ever loved was dead, all becuase of those evil clan cats. His eyes narrowed, and he snarled in anger. _Revenge, _he thought. _One day... I will get my revenge._

He continued onward, tripping on his own paws, but he always got back up again, and continued to run. HHe soon collapsed to the ground, exhausted. He finally let blackness take over him.

When the young cat woke up, he was in a den. He looked around, confused. _This isn't my home... _he thought. Then, memories flooded through him. _Of course... I ran away... then.. what is this place?_ His ears perked as he suddenly saw a golden tabby tom step inside the den. He closely resembled Lion, but his pelt was darker.

"Ah. I see you're awake," the tom said to the kit, who backed away from him. "My name is Falconclaw, deputy of FireClan. I found you collapsed out in the middle of the forest. What was a kit like you doing out alone?"

Bolt hissed and backed away even more.

"Why do you need to know?" he growled. Falconclaw twitched one ear.

"Don't worry, kit," he said softly. "I will not harm you."

Bolt still glared at the tom. Falconclaw's eyes glittered in amusement at the kit's reaction to him.

"Well. Riverstar has decuided to take you in and make you an apprentice of FireClan," he said softly. Bolt's ears laid flat on his head. _Hmph. I never said I wanted to be in a Clan, _he thought irritably. _But I guess I have no choice..._ Falconclaw walked out of the den and gestured for Bolt to follow him. Bolt followed reluctantly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Bolt turned his head to see a bright orange tom on a tall rock, staring down at the clearing. Cats gathered around the rock, staring up at the large tom. Bolt reluctantly followed Falconclaw to sit in front of the tall structure. The cat on the rock stared at Bolt, and beckoned for him to come up. The young kit did so, and sat beside the FireClan cat.

"As you all know," the tom began, "Falconclaw found a young kit collapsed in our territory earlier this morning. I have decided that he will stay with us in FireClan."

All of the cats stared intently at Bolt, who flicked his ear nervously. The other tom turned to Bolt.

"What is your name?" he whispered to the kit.

"Bolt," Bolt replied blankly. The tom nodded at him and turned back to address his Clan.

"I, Riverstar of FireClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this young cat, as I give him his apprentice name," the orange tom yowled. "By the powers of StarClan, I give this kit the new name, Boltpaw!"

Yowls echoed through the Clan, calling Boltpaw's name. After a few minutes, Riverstar raised his tail for silence.

"Boltpaw, your mentor will be Ravenclaw," he announced. A large muscular black tom leaped onto the rock, and touched noses with Boltpaw. He the leaped down, and beckoned to Boltpaw to follow him. The apprentice reluctantly obeyed, and followed the black tom to the den he was in before.

"This is the apprentice's den, Boltpaw," Ravenclaw told the young cat. "You will sleep here until you are named a warrior."

Boltpaw nodded in acknowledgement. Ravenclaw brushed his tail over his apprentice's back.

"I'm sure you'll love Clan life," he mewed to the young gray cat. _Yeah, right, _Boltpaw thought crossly. _It was a Clan who took my family from me!_

Ravenclaw then walked outof the den, leaving Boltpaw on his own. The small young cat curled up, putting his tail over his nose, and fell into sleep.

XDDDD Hope ya liked. And yes, I decided to rewrite this. Derp. XDD Hope ya like the new version, Fizzy XD Please R&R. I know this has been getting view by viewing traffic stats. PLEASE REVIEW. :U


	2. Chapter 2

Like Lightning He Strikes

Derp. 'Ello, peoples. Time for chapter 2! Heheheh... Now, Bolty gets his first battle! :3 Murr. Mkay.. onto teh chappie! :U

_Chpater 2_  
_-_

_Mist swirled around Boltpaw, and he stared out into darkness. The sky was a fiery red, and the grass was stained with blood. Boltpaw looked around in fear. Where was he? What was this place? His ears pricked, and his eyes widened, as he saw a whole group of cats coming toward him. They were like living shadows, almost transparent, and very dark. And... at there head, was... him. _

_Boltpaw whimpered and stepped back. That cat at the front... it looked exactly like him! He then noticed his Clan... and other Clan cats, looking on in terror. The older Boltpaw smirked, and he and his army of shadow-cats ran at the Clan cats, ripping them to shreds. They killed every single one. Boltpaw's eyes widened, as he saw Ravenclaw, Falconclaw, and Riverstar getting ripped open in front of his eyes. Boltpaw flattened himself against the ground, ears flat on his head. __Boltpaw stepped back as the cat in the lead walked right up to him. The cat smirked evilly, and then tilted his head back, laughing maniacally._

Boltpaw twitched one ear in agitation as he felt a paw poke him. He opened one eye to see Ravenclaw staring down at him.

"C'mon, Boltpaw," he mewed. "It's time for training!"

Boltpaw growled and put one paw over his nose.

"Go away."

Ravenclaw poked him again.

"Come on, Boltpaw," he mewed. "Get up."

Boltpaw glared at him, but did as he was asked. He then followed the large black cat out of the den. Ravenclaw led him to a large sandy clearing.

"Alright, Boltpaw," he began, "this is the training ground. Here is where you will learn your warrior moves."

Boltpaw sat down and curled his tail over his paws.

"Mkay," was his blank reply. Ravenclaw faced him from the other side of the clearing.

"Alright, Boltpaw. I will do a move on you, and then I want you to copy me. However, you must keep your claws sheathed, as this is only training, and not a real battle," Ravenclaw commanded. He then took on a battle stance, and rushed forward. He slammed into Boltpaw, grabbing him by the scruff and throwing him into the air. He then leaped up and followed the apprentice's flailing form, and slammed his paws into him, sending him back down to the ground. He then put both paws on the apprentice's side, holding him down.

Boltpaw just stared blankly at the warrior. When Ravenclaw stepped off, Boltpaw slammed into him, and repeated what Ravenclaw had just showed him. When he had finished the attack, Ravenclaw stared up proudly at his apprentice.

"Very good, Boltpaw," he praised. "And on your first try, too."

Boltpaw sat up, tail curled over his paws.

"What's next?" he questioned. Ravenclaw stood, then darted under Boltpaw. Boltpaw was taken by surprise as his legs were pulled out from under him by the black warrior. He then found himself thrown into the air and pinned, once again.

Ravenclaw stared down at his apprentice, eyes glittering.

"C'mon," he mewed. "Try on me."

Boltpaw got up, and did as he was instructed. Ravenclaw was soon on his back, pinned by Boltpaw. The black warrior pushed his apprentice off and sat up, goving himself a few licks.

"Wow, you're good," he purred. "I've never seen an apprentice get that move perfect on the first try."

Boltpaw flicked his tail, staring up at the warrior.

"Now what?" he asked. Ravenclaw stood up.

"Now, let's head back to camp for now," he mewed, turning and leading the gray and white apprentice away from the training grounds. They reached camp quickly, but Boltpaw's eyes widened at what he saw. Cats were fighting. Blood stained the ground. Battle yowls echoed through the air. Boltpaw raced into the battle, Ravenclaw at his heels. He spotted a large gray she-cat with darker gray specks and a white star on her head turn and hiss at him.

"That's Mossstar," Ravenclaw whispered.

Memories of the death of his family stirred in Boltpaw. Anger flared inside him. He curled up one lip in a snarl. _Revenge, _he thought, taking a step forward. _Revenge!_

Boltpaw unsheathed his claws, and lunged at the she-cat. She hissed and met him in mid-air. They both hit the groujnd at once, scratching at eachother and wrestling. Boltpaw leaped back, and leaped on top of Mosstar, raking his claws down her back. She hissed and tried to throw him off, and leaped up, about to fall onto her back, trying to squish Boltpaw. Boltpaw saw what she was doping, though, and leaped off of her, and then leaped and slammed Mossstar to the ground, pinning her. He sank his claws into her chest, ripping them down her underside, she tried to cry out in pain, but she couldn't. Boltpaw snarled and lashed his claws across her face, hissing and spitting angrily. Mossstar struggled and hissed, lashing her claws at Boltpaw. The gray apprentice snarled and slashed her across the throat.

The whole Clan gasped as Mossstar's eyes dimmed. She stopped struggling, and lay limp. The attacking Clan, Mossstar's Clan, also stared in horror. How did an apprentice beat their leader?

Suddenly, the light in Mossstar's eyes returned, and she kicked Boltpaw off.

"Relax, LeafClan," she gasped to her Clan. "I just lost a life."

Boltpaw hissed and arched his back. Suddenly, another cat leaped at him. A LeafClan warrior. Boltpaw hissed and slashed at him, snarling. The other cat leaped back, avoiding the attack. Boltpaw ran at him, claws aimed at the other cat's throat. Before the other tom could dodge, Boltpaw knocked his legs out from under him with his back leg. He then sank his teeth into the LeafClan warrior's throat, killing him.

Both Clans' eyes widened. Everyone stared fearfully at the apprentices. How had he taken two lives in one day?

"He killed Dapplenose!" one LeafClan cat shrieked. Mossstar tilted her head to the sky.

"LeafClan! _Retreat!_" she yowled. The LeafClan cats fled the battle, running for their lives. Boltpaw smirked. _Heheh... I just... killed someone... Why is it that I don't feel... guilty? No... Heheh... Victory... Revenge... I welcome this... That cat deserved to die. He deserved it! All of them... all o0f them deserve to die. _Thoughts like this coursed through Boltpaw's mind, ands his eyes narrowed, and his lips vurled into a chilling smirk. _I will get my revenge... Those Clan cats... they will all pay!_

* * *

A few days passed. Boltpaw trained with Ravenclaw, hunted, and went on patrols, just like any normal Clan cat. Yet... behind his "normal" image, there was another cat. A far more dark and sinister being... The need for revenge was buried inside of Boltpaw, waiting to get a chance to show itself.

He padded into camp, a mouse clamped between his jaws. He was greeted by another apprentice, who was one Clan cat he happened to actually like. Butterflypaw. The young she-cat was almost as close to him as Crimson was, though... not as much.

"Hello, Boltpaw," she greeted him cheerily. Boltpaw regarded her with a flick of his tail. He settled down by the fresh-kill pile and began to chew on his mouse. Butterflypaw sat beside him, eyes gleaming.

"Boltpaw... wanna go hunting with me after you're done?" she asked him, leaning closer to him. He flicked an ear.

"Fine..." he muttered. When he finished his mouse, he stood up, tail sweeping along the ground.

"C'mon... let's go," he mewed, heading towards the den entrance. Butterflypaw walked beside him, purring happily. Boltpaw rolled his eyes at her cheeriness. _And what kind of name is Butterflypaw...? Do butterflies have paws...? _he thought for the millionth time.

They returned to camp at sunfall, heading to the apprentices' den to sleep. Butterflypaw skipped beside Boltpaw, purring as always.

"That was fun!" she chirped as they entered the den. Boltpaw rolled his eyes and laid in his nest, curling his tail over his nose and trying to block out Butterflypaw's constant talking.

* * *

Lol, XD Hope ya liked this chapter. I so agree with Bolty on that name though... XD Quite an exotic name, don't ya think? XD But, meh. Hope ya liked! Plz R&R. And I know you guys are reading this story. I see it in traffic stats. So, would you please be so kind as to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai, guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I had other stuffs to do, lol. Anyways, here is chapter 3! ^_^**

Chapter 3  
-

Boltpaw growled as a drop of water fell on his nose. He blinked his eyes open and realized that he had fallen asleep outside. Two moons had passed since his apprenticeship. He was now a little bigger, and an expert hunter. The gray tom sat up, scanning the camp, and noticed Butterflypaw grooming herself. He slowly padded up and sat beside her. She turned to him, eyes glittering.

"Hello, Boltpaw!" she mewed in greeting. "What's up?"

Boltpaw shrugged, then growled again as another water droplet fell on his nose.

"I think it's starting to rain," he muttered. "Let's get in the den before we end up soaked."

He then turned with a flick of his tail, heading inside the den, Butterflypaw at his heels. He entered the den and sat, watching the entrance. He pricked his ears as bushes rustled, and a patrol arrived in camp with jaws full of fresh-kill. Boltpaw poked his head out and sniffed.

"The dawn patrol is back with fresh-kill," he mewed to Butterflypaw. The two cats left the den, heading to the fresh-kill pile. One warrior, Sparrowpelt, growled in warning.

"Remember, apprentices. You must hunt for the Clan before you may eat," he growled. Boltpaw glared at him.

"Oh, give it a rest, Sparrowpelt," he hissed. "It's raining, and I don't want to have to get caught in the impending storm just to be allowed to eat. Now let me have a darn mouse."

Sparrowpelt narrowed his eyes.

"You dare challenge a warrior, apprentice?" he growled. "The rules are the rules. You must hunt before you can eat."

Boltpaw smirked and unsheathed his claws.

"Okay," he hissed menacingly. "I'll hunt-you!"

He leaped on top of Sparrowpelt, leaving him sprawling on the ground. Sparrowpelt snarled and kicked at the apprentice, trying to kick him off. Boltpaw held fast, snarling.

"If you let me have that mouse without a fight, I will let you go," he growled. Sparrowpelt lashed his tail.

"Fine," he spat. "Have it!"

Boltpaw stepped off him, and picked up his mouse, walking over to a lone tre to eat it. Butterflypaw stared at him, in an expression of both awe and horror. Boltpaw grunted, sinking his fangs into the dead mouse, chewing it. Suddenly, Riverstar emerged from his den, glaring down at Boltpaw.

"Breezetail told me you attacked Sparrowpelt," he said icily, eyes narrowed. Boltpaw glared back.

"He deserved it. He was going to make me go out and get caught in a storm just for the privilege to eat," he spat. "I didn't want to starve, or die in a storm."

He tilted his head up to the sky to prove his point. Fierce winds were blowing now, and dark clouds filled the sky. The rain was falling a bit harder now.

"That was still no reason to attack him," Riverstar pointed out, tail lashing angrily. Boltpaw grunted and turned away.

"Boltpaw, I'm going to have to punish you. Your warrior ceremony is gioing to be delayed," Riverstar growled, turning and stalking away. Boltpaw shrugged. _I never wanted to be a warrior anyway._

* * *

A few days passed, and Bolrtpaw was woken up to the sound of the meeting call.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Boltpaw stretched and stalked over to the highrock. He sat down beside Butterflypaw, and began grooming himself. Riverstar suddenly beckoned with his tail to Butterflypaw. The she-cat's eyes glittered, and she leaped up beside her leader. Boltpaw's eyes twitched. _Hmph. So she becomes a warrior before me. So what? I don't care._

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has done well in learning the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Riverstar announced. He turned to Butterflypaw. "Butterflypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Butterflypaw purred and held her head up proudly. "I do!"

Riverstar rested his tail over Butterflypaw's shoulders.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give your your warrior name. Butterflypaw, from this moment on, you shall be called Butterflywing. StarClan honors your great hunting skills and caring," Riverstar announced. Butterflywing broke into a purr. Everyone cheered her name, even Boltpaw, although he was slightly reluctant.

"Also, in the tradition of our ancestors, Butterflywing must sit silent vigil tonight, and guard the camp on her own," Riverstar meowed. He then disappeared into his den. Boltpaw walked up to greet Butterflywing, touching his nose to hers.

"It's great that you're finally a warrior," he mewed half-heartedly. Butterflywing purred, but then stopped.

"Wait... that means you'll be all alone in the apprentice's den!" she gasped. Her eyes clouded with sympathy. Boltpaw shrugged.

"Meh. I'll be in the warrior's den with you soon."

Butterflywing sighed and put her tail over his shoulders.

"It'll be lonely without you by my side," she mewed sadly. Boltpaw shrugged.

"I'll be in there with you soon," he mewed blankly. He then turned and stalked into the apprentice's den.

* * *

Nyeh, I know it's short, but meh...

I'll get to Bolty's warriorship in the next chapter. XD Hope ya liked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Up until now, I thought Riverstar was supposed to be a tom... I was wrong XDD Riverstar is a she-cat, and will be called as such for the rest of the story. XD Now... onto le chapter!**

Chapter 4  
-

Boltpaw moved swiftly through the forest. He was of warrior age now, but since his ceremony had been delayed, he was still an apprentice. The gray tom was infuriated with the fact that he still had to carry out apprentice duties, while Butterflywing got to be a warrior. He flattened his ears against his head as he continued run-walking. He suddenly stopped as he smelled another scent... LeafClan! He bared his fangs and unsheathed his claws, scanning the area. Just then, three cats appeared from across the border. He hissed, and they stopped for a second.

"Oh, look. A single warrior taunting a whole patrol. What a mouse-brain," a russet colored tom mewed. A snowy colored she-cat nodded in agreement.

"What about we teach him a lesson?" she snarled, taking a step forward, claws unsheathed. A third cat, a silver she-cat, also stepped forward.

Boltstrike snarled at them.

"I don't care that there are three of you," he hissed, voice cold and menacing, almost snake-like. "You won't win."

He then launched himself at the silver cat, slashing his claws wildly across her throat before she even had a chance to react. The she-cat fell to the ground at his paws, blood pouring from the gashes in her neck. Her eyes dulled within a matter of seconds.

The other LeafClan cats stared at Boltpaw with a look of pure horror.

"He... he _killed _her!" the tom yowled. "He killed Mistfur!"

The snow-colored cat stared at Boltpaw, utterly horrified.

"Murderer!" she spat. "A true warrior never kills!"

Boltpaw smirked, and his eyes flashed. He the lunged at her, slashing her claws down her underside and across her throat.

"Then I guess I'm not a true warrior," he hissed as she fell to the ground. He smirked as he saw the life in her eyes fade away. The gray tom then turned to the remaining LeafClan cat.

"Now. I'd suggest you run back to your filthy Clan of idiots, unless you want to die," he spat. The other tom backed away, and then dashed off through the undergrowth. Boltpaw smirked and walked away, licking the blood from his paws.

When he arrived at camp, he noticed Butterflywing outside the warriors den, grooming herself. Boltpaw headed over to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a squirrel and dragging it to his tree, where he could eat it in peace. Ever since that day that he attacked Sparrowpelt, no one ever bothered the apprentice when he ate without hunting first. He sank his teeth into the squirrel's flesh, stripping the meat from its bones.

When he was finished, Boltpaw stood up and headed to the apprentices den to sleep, as it was getting dark.

As dawn approached, Boltpaw slid out of his den, giving himself a few rough licks to smooth his fur, which was ruffled with sleep. He then turned and headed towards the tunnel leading out of camp, heading out into the forest.

As he walked, he suddenly heard a tiny mew. Turning his head, he saw a small kit dangling from a tree branch. Boltpaw smirked, leaping up towards the small creature and snagging it with his claws. He brought it to the ground, ripping its tiny throat open. The kit gave a small cry of terror before its eyes faded. Boltpaw smirked again, continuing to rip his claws along the kit's flank. When he was satisfied, he continued walking through the forest. _I'm a killer, _he thought, grinning. _I never knew killing would be so... satisfying.. heheh... they'll all die. All of the Clans will one day die under my claws!_

He narrowed his eyes, and darted across the forest floor. His mind whirled with thoughts of murder.. visions of ripping apart the cats of all the Clans. Boltpaw tilted his head back, laughing. It was not an amused and happy laugh. No, it was an evil, murderous laugh. His eyes narrowed once more, and he grinned, showing every bit of his pointed fangs. _They'll all pay... _he thought. _From the tiniest kit, to the strongest warrior. They'll all die with my claws!_

When he returned to camp, all eyes were on him. Riverstar sat on the highrock, staring down at him.

"It's about time you got back," she mewed, flicking her tail impatiently. "It's time that you become a warrior. You've been an apprentice for far too long."

Boltpaw merely flicked his tail and trotted up to the highrock. Riverstar stared down at him, then at her Clan.

"I call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to follow and understand your noble code. And, I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn," she announced, staring up at the sky. "Boltpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Boltpaw flicked his tail unenthusiastically.

"Yep," he mewed blankly. Riverstar rolled her eyes, and stared up at the sky once more.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Boltpaw, from this moment on, you shall be called Boltstrike. StarClan honors your strength and agility in battle."

Boltpaw stared back at her, eyes blank.

"Mkay," he said with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Riverstar lashed her tail a bit in annoyance at the new warrior.

"As is the custom of our ancestors, Boltstrike must sit silent vigil and guard the camp by himself tonight," she announced. Suddenly, the camp rose up in yowls, all calling Boltstrike's new name. Boltstrike ignored them, heading over to the fresh-kill pile and picking out a squirrel.

* * *

A few days later, Boltstrike headed back out into the forest, heading towards the LeafClan border. He was unaware of the cat following him. He soon caught sight of a LeafClan she-cat sitting on the other side of the border, grooming herself with rough strokes of her tongue. Boltstrike smirked. _The perfect target to stain my claws with fresh blood, _he thought, smirking. He then stepped silently over the border, creeping up to the other cat. She scented him too late, as he leaped on top of her, slashing his claws madly acros her throat. The she-cat fell to the ground, eyes dim, before she even had the chance to fight back. Boltstrike turned and headed back, until he suiddenly heard a voice.

"Where do you think you're going, murderer?" the voice hissed. Boltstrike turned and stared into the face of a sandy colored she-cat. Of course.. Songbird. Boltstrike growled and backed away.

"Why were you following me?" he spat. Songbird lashed her tail.

"And why were you going around commiting murders?" she spat back. Boltstrike hissed and leaped on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"If you _dare _tell anyone about this, you'll be next. I'll gut you faster than you can even say _fish." _Boltstrike hissed. Songbird growled back, but said nothing. Boltstrike smirked.

"Now. Keep your mouth shut, and I'll let you live," he hissed. He then turned and stalked way, heading back to camp.

* * *

Nyeh, sorry this took so long. |D Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, peoples! Time for teh epicsauce chapter 5! o3o Derp. Aaaannyyywaay... Onto le storeh!**

Chapter 5  
-

Boltstrike sat by the warriors den, smoothing out his fur with rough licks. He flicked one ear as he noticed Butterflywing approaching him.

"Hi," he said blankly, staring at her with bored eyes. Butterflywing purred and pressed up against him. He rolled his eyes, but allowed her to do what she wanted. He was suddenly surprised, and shocked, at what the she-cat said next.

"Boltstrike... I was wondering... would you... er... Boltstrike, would you like to... be my mate?" she mewed, staring intently at him. Boltstrike felt his ears go hot. He flicked his tail awkwardly and looked away.

"Erm... sure, I guess..." he said, kind of embarrassed. Butterflywing lit up in excitement and rubbed against him, purring so loud that it almost hurt Boltstrike's ears. He rolled his eyes and gently pushed her away.

* * *

Boltstrike sat outside the nursery, tail flicking from side to side.

"Is it done yet?" he mewed impatiently. He heard a voice from inside.

"No!" it called. "She's still kitting. Now stop asking every five seconds and be patient!"

Boltstrike growled and began pacing, wishing for this to be over. It had been six moons since Boltstrike and Butterflywing had become mates, and now the she-cat was having their kit. Boltstrike was growing more annoyed by the second. Suddenly, Birdsong's head poked out of the den.

"Now she's done. You can come in now," she meowed, tail swishing. Boltstrike raised his head and trotted inside. When he saw Butterflywing, she was curled up against a tiny orange tabby kitten. The small little creature mewled and crawled around, it's eyes still closed. Boltstrike flicked one ear.

"What are you going to name it?" he questioned, not wanting Butterflywing to suspect that he didn't care about the tiny thing. Butterflywing flicked one ear.

"I want to name her Orangekit," the she-cat mewed, eyes sparkling. Boltstrike flicked his ear again.

"That sounds fitting."

He then turned, heading back out.

"I have to go do warrior duties. I'll be back later," he called, stalking away.

* * *

Boltstrike and Butterflywing laid by the fresh-kill pile, the sun shining on their backs. Beside them, was an orange tabby she-cat. Twelve moons had passed since Orangekit was born, and the she-cat was now Orangepaw, and was also very close to being a warrior. In fact, her warrior ceremony was due that day, and Butterflywing had spent all morning grooming her for the event.

When Riverstar's voice rang through the camp, all eyes turned to her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" she called. When the cats had all gathered around her, her gaze flicked to Orangepaw.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has worked hard to follow and understand the ways of ypur noble code, and I give her to you as a warrior in her turn," she announced. "Orangepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Orangepaw's eyes sparkled, and she dipped her head to the Clan leader.

"I do," she mewed. Riverstar spoke again.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Orangeshard. StarClan honors your strength and determination."

Orangeshard dipped her head in respect. Suddenly, the Clan erupted in yowls calling Orangeshard's name.

"And as is the way of our ancestors, Orangeshard will sit silent vigil tonight, and guard the camp alone," Riverstar announced. Orangeshard purred and ran over to Butterflywing, her gently licked her cheek. Boltstrike just sat there, not saying anything. Orangeshard may be his daughter, but she was also a Clan cat. Boltstrike knew he could not truly cast that aside.

* * *

Out in the woods, Boltstrike sat, raking two rocks together abover some sticks and twigs. He grinned, mind racing. _Heheheh... Just wait. I'll make FireClan live up to it's name! Heheh... _He smirked, his pointed teeth showing. Suddenly, he leaped back as a spark from the rocks caught on the twigs. The spark grew, covering the pile with hot flames. Before Boltstrike knew it, the flames began to spread. The flames covered the whole forest floor. Boltstrike grinned and sprinted away, taking sanctuary on top of a large rock surrounded by a creek. He watched as the flames burned down the forest. Boltstrike's eyes blazed with mad hatred.

He smirked as he caught sight of his old mentor, trying to outrun the flames. He then caught sight of Birdsong, staring up at him in horror. Then... his gaze rested on his daughter. The she-cat was staring up at him, horror and hate filling her features. The whole Clan glared at Boltstrike. They knew. They knew who caused the fire. Suddenly, Riverstar leaped onto the ledge, right on top of Boltstrike.

"Traitor," she hissed. "You've betrayed your Clan. I always had suspicions that you were trouble, but I never thought you'd take it this far."

Boltstrike grinned and narrowed his eyes.

"You know, Riverstar. I never wanted to join your Clan in the first place, but I had no choice. This Clan was never my home. And now, I will finally have my revenge on the Clans. You will all die. You'll all die under my claws," he snarled. He then kicked Riverstar off, but the she-cat leaped back on top of him.

"Leave, Boltstrike," she growled. "Leave this Clan and never return. If I ever catch you in this territory again, my warriors will not hesitate to attack you."

Boltstrike growled and pushed her off, streaking away. The last face he saw was the face of Butterflywing and Orangeshard staring at him, eyes full of horror.

* * *

Two moons passed. Boltstrike continued to thrive as a rogue, living on the boundaries of the territories. He continued to kill any cat he came across, picking the cats off, one by one. He was a murderer, and he knew it. Not only did he know it, but he was _proud_ of it. _I understand now that I've ruined my life. Now I've paid for it. But now this hatred is all I have. I'm a villian, but only because now it's all I can be, _he thought to himself. He unsheathed his claws, sinking them into the dirt. His claws still dripped with the blood of his last victim. His eyes narrowed with utter hatred. _Those Clan cats ruined my life. They took everything from me. They will pay._

* * *

16 months earlier, after the attack on Bolt's family  
-

Death. He knew he was dying. Smokefang sighed, head rested on his paws. His wounds were not healing, and he was becoming worse by the day. Every night, visions flashed across his memory... a she-cat. A silver she-cat. His mate... Ivy. Yes, that was it. Ivy, his own mate. A cat he murdered with his claws. A kit. A small, gray bundle of fur. Bolt... _his _kit. The kit he tried to kill. Smokefang spent every day regretting what he had done. In his final days, the memories of the past came back to him... the memories he had forgotten. Due to amnesia, the tom had lost his memory of his mate and kit, and payed for it. He killed her. He killed Ivy, the cat he loved.

Everything was gone. Everything the smokey tom ever cared about was gone. His mate, his kit, his family. All gone. And it was his fault. In his final moment, he drew in one last breath, and he gave one last thought. _Ivy... Bolt... I'm sorry._ ae then began to sink in the the darkness, the depths of death.

* * *

Boltstrike stalked across the ground, tail sweeping back and forth. His eyes rested on a she-cat, this time from BrookClan. He stealthily crept forward, intent on ripping out her throat. When he was within range, he leaped at her, and before she had time to react, he slashed her across the throat. The cat's eyes dimmed, and she fell to the ground, dead. Boltstrike smirked, staining his claws with her blood. He suddenly tensed, as he heard a yowl. The tom turned to see another tom, staring at Boltstrike with anger and hatred. This cat was a black and white tom, and he was fairly large. The tom took a step forward, eyes narrowed.

"You... you're that FireClan exile. You murdered... You murdered Mossclaw! She was... she was my mate!" he growled, tail lashing in anger. Boltstrike narrowed his eyes, before darting away through the trees.

* * *

Lolol sorry it's so short... ^_^; But... nyeh. At least it's here XDD Please R&R =3


End file.
